yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Touch 'n Go
The Touch 'n Go or smart card is used by Malaysian toll expressway and highway operators as the sole electronic payment system (EPS). The credit card-sized smart card is made of plastic with Philips' MIFARE microchip technology embedded in it. The Touch 'n Go systems are designed to process up to 800 vehicles per hour to ease the queue congestion at toll plazas and if used together with SmartTAG (a non-stop electronic toll collection system), will be able to process up to 1,200 vehicles per hour. Touch 'n Go]] History Touch 'n Go was developed by Teras Teknologi Sdn Bhd while the brand and the Real Time Gross Settlement (central clearing house systems) are owned and operated by Rangkaian Segar Sdn Bhd as now known as Touch 'n Go Sdn Bhd. The first Touch 'n Go system was installed and used at Jalan Pahang Toll Plaza on 18 March 1997. It was then immediately extended to Jalan Cheras toll plaza and the East-West Link Expressway toll plaza on 15 April 1997. The Touch 'N Go toll payment system was fully implemented throughout the 848 km North-South Expressway on 15 November 1998. This was made possible when the service was extended to the northern sections of the highway from Jelapang to Jitra. As such the smart card can be used to pay toll from Kempas in Johor to Jitra in Kedah, making it one of the world's longest single stretches of expressway to have electronic toll payment systems. The official launch was done at the Sungai Dua toll plaza and officiated by Rangkaian Segar Sdn Bhd's then chairman, Datuk Dr Ramli Mohamad. The Touch 'n Go system was implemented in Cityliner Sdn Bhd, a stage bus service in Klang Valley in 2000. Touch 'n Go card users enjoyed discount fares of 10% when it was first introduced. Due to the needs to further consolidate company operations, card users were required to pay full fare prices after 13 November 2003. However, the Touch 'n Go card reader system on board buses was not well maintained by the bus operator. Card readers often malfunctioned and were not updated. Another subsidiary of Park May Berhad, City Profile Sdn Bhd, a feeder bus service (service known as Putraline) for PUTRA LRT was also introduced and the system was successfully implemented until the Rapid KL bus revamp program took place. The Touch 'n Go facility was also embedded in Buy N Fly loyalty card rewards program for Malaysia Airlines retail arm, Golden Boutiques Sdn Bhd's which was launched in December 1999. The hybrid cards have multi function on rewards airpoint, MEPS Cash & Touch 'n Go. However, on July 16, 2002, Malaysia Airlines announced that "Buy N Fly" Programme had ceased operations and consolidated its loyalty rewards into one entity; Malaysia Airlines Enrich Frequent Flyer Programme. Buy N Fly cards are no longer issued but active hybrid card users are still able to use them to perform transactions. Card categories The cards can be categorize into 4 types: Prepaid card Standard card A standard Touch 'n Go cards fare structure currently available for adult fare for CTS and standard class vehicles with 2 axles and 3 or 4 wheels (Class 1) excluding taxis for toll fare. It is like a top up card. The card is derived from several designs. PLUSMiles card There is also a PLUSMiles Touch n' Go card, which is available on the North-South Expressway. Postpaid cards Fleet Xs card It mainly purposed for toll fare payment. The details of company name, vehicle registration number and vehicle class was printed on the card. Credit term of 30 http://www.touchngo.com.my/CMS/Business/Business-Products/Fleet-Pass/About-Fleet-Pass-Card/ days given for post payment and fleet operators are able to monitor toll record/vehicle movement at highways via e-statement (itemised statement) after 24 to 48 hours from the time of transaction. Biz Xs card It is the same as standard card mainly purposed for corporate users. Auto-reload card Zing Card The Touch 'n Go Zing is a companion card (works as standard card) that is linked to Visa, MasterCard or American Express issued by participating banks in Malaysia. Each time the card balance falls below RM50, it will trigger the auto-reload mechanism to reload RM100 into the card. The amount will be charged to the credit card plus RM2 as auto-reload fee for each time reload. The auto-reload function is only available on road tolls when the threshold trigger occurs; if the card is used to pay other services such as trains and car parks, it will not trigger the auto-reload. Zing card auto-reload facility is currently offered as a bank card. Purchase and reload A standard card can be purchased at the price of RM20. It consists of RM10 deposit value and RM10 usage amount. The cards may be reloaded in several denominations - *Expressway: RM50 & RM100 *Normal: RM10, RM20 & RM30 Cash counters *Touch 'n Go Hub at KL Sentral, The Sphere (Bangsar South) & Sultan Iskandar Complex *Toll Plaza Offices *Rapid Rail major stations *KTM Komuter major stations *Reload Agents **Petronas Kedai Mesra **Kiosk, mini mart and mobile phone shops **Watsons store *Milk shops *Zhiyi 's Milk Store *Jinghann's Saucetraunt Cash drive-through counters *Toll Plaza with sign "Tambah Nilai" in red Credit card counters *Touch 'n Go Hub at KL Sentral, Bangsar South Hub and Wisma Nufri Johor Bahru Hub *Toll Plaza Office Auto Teller Machines *Maybank (both Malaysia and Singapore) *Public Bank *CIMB Bank (both Malaysia and Singapore) *RHB Bank *Bank Muamalat *AmBank Cash Deposit Machine Card usage Touch 'n Go card is not only for toll fare but also parking services, public transport, theme park and cashless payment at retail outlets. Toll fare Main article: Malaysian Expressway System Touch 'n Go can be used in entire highways stretches in Malaysia with the familiar & Smart sign marked on the road. Two systems were introduced on toll fare collection instead of manual ticket. Due to highways with numerous junctions or intersections serving short distance trips, most of Malaysia's highways use open system toll collection. Toll fare collection on open system Card users only have to touch at the reader at lanes counter or drive thru lanes at certain toll plazas. Toll fares charged are fixed regardless the distance travelled. Toll fare collection on closed system Card users "touch in" before entering the expressway at respective toll plazas and "touch out" at the exit toll plaza. Vehicle with card have to drive thru lanes and lanes for SmartTAG users. Toll fares are charged based on the distance between the entry plaza and the exit plaza. Card users have to make sure the amount balance is more than RM20 before entering the toll plaza. Those less than RM20 are required to top it up either at the offices or at TAMBAH NILAI lanes, otherwise it will not be able to enter the highway. Seven expressways do have these feature, the most famous is the North-South Expressway. SmartTAG Main article: SmartTAG An extension of Touch 'n Go is SmartTAG or on board unit, which allows users to insert the card into a reader device installed in the vehicle for fully automatic/non-stop payment at toll plazas. Payment is made automatically as the toll charge is deducted from the value stored in the Touch 'n Go card. Public Transportation Main article: Klang Valley Rail Transit Main article: Rapid Bus for Rapid KL only Criticisms *'Add Value/Reload Charge' :Free reload only available from manual transaction over the counter of Touch 'n Go Hub, Highway Operation Office & selected highway toll lanes, major stations of Rapid KL & KTM Komuter. Reload over the ATM and reload agents will incur an additional fee of RM0.50 and RM1.00 at Cash Deposit machine. RM2.00 will be charged for Zingcard autoreload for every RM100. *'Cheque Refund' :Refund for card balance and deposit will be paid by cheque in one month processing and sent by post by Rangkaian Segar Sdn Bhd. *'No Usage Discount' :Concessionary users are charged between 2.0 - 2.5 percent of the profit for using the system. No discount is given but instead card users may have to pay the commission fee. Car park operators usually pass on the Touch 'n Go commission fee onto card users, resulting in users paying 10% more. Effective 5 Oct 2009, users can claim rebate if their usage exceeds 80 tolled transactions per month. The rebate amounts to 20% of total usage and given in points credited to the card, not cash. It is only can be claimed at the Touch 'n Go counters at the toll offices. *'Effectiveness Argued' :Although the system was introduced in the last 10 years, with the support of the Government (particularly by incorporation the system into MyKad), card and concessionary users still prefer to use cash. :However to date, Touch 'n Go's 10 years research & development has resulted to 4 millions of card users (from 20 million of population) and use by all 19 toll concession companies in operation in Malaysia. :According to Bank Negara report on Payment System Act 2003; 39% of non-cash transaction in Malaysia is of Touch 'n Go. Non-cash payment via Touch 'n Go (and SmartTAG) accounted to 35% of all toll payments nationwide and 50% at Klang Valley. *'E-Statement' :All transaction records within 3 days from the date cannot be viewed through the e-Statement. Fax transactions recorded by phone are however available within 24 hours and mostly depended on data server system. However, recently there is a site to view the transactions, up to months at http://e-services.touchngo.com.my/e-Statement/ *'Limited CTS Fare Structure' :Fare structure only applicable for adult. The cards is not available for senior citizens, children, students or handicapped. *'KLIA Express' Unfortunately Touch 'n Go card users can no longer access the airline check-in counters at KL Sentral using their Touch 'n Go card as of June 2015. The Touch 'n Go card can still be used (RM35 each way) to board the KLIA Express itself, but you will need to check-in at KLIA instead. Trivia *The dormant Touch n' Go card (no transactions in 1 year), will be deactivated and incur a RM5 fee every 6 months until the card is reactivated or the balance and deposit is used up.http://www.touchngo.com.my/WhatTNG_card_TNG_1c.html *Lifespan is always 10 years compared to CEPAS cards which has a lifespan of 5 years. See also *List of smart cards *Multi-Lane Free Flow in Malaysia (MLFF) *SmartTAG *Malaysian expressway system *MyKad References External links * * Teras Teknologi Sdn Bhd * Longbow Technologies Sdn Bhd Category:Electronic toll collection Category:Contactless smart cards Category:PLUS Expressways